Living Down to Expectations
by Erin-Starlight
Summary: Batman thinks he knows who Booster Gold is. Does he? SPOILERS up until Booster Gold 12 Vol 2
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers for JLI, Omac Project up until Booster Gold #1

A/N: Booster is about Nightwings' age (they keep changing how old that is) since when he arrived in the past they were both around 19/20.

--

Batman always thought that he knew his teammates, truthfully there were very few that surprised him or that he underestimated. A couple of names did spring to mind, one of whom had died in part of the latter attitude. In the aftermath, during his trip to retrace his steps to becoming Batman to attempt to cleanse his inner demons Bruce had thought a lot about these two men. It was too late to do anything for Ted Kord but he had been determined to do what he could for his successor, Jaime Reyes. To make the burden of being a super powered teen carrying the mantle of the Blue Beetle easier for the boy if he could. The second man was not as simple to deal with.

Booster Gold also (though rarely) known as Michael Jon Carter had caught his attention from the start. Not that he was hard to miss given his fame seeking ways. He had always made it a practice to study new players in their community and was an avid viewer of this upstart. Superman didn't like him at all which was, well not amusing of course but certainly interesting. Hearing Clark rant about the young man had certainly peeked his interest further. Not many had caused this reaction from the man of steel after all.

Not that Bruce couldn't understand why Booster would grate on Supermans' nerves. The hero obviously did enjoy the limelight, was profiting off of it (abet through commercials and stocks) and presented an arrogant facade to most of the world. Bruce noticed things that others missed however, like the body language, how little the man actually informed reporters about himself despite his eagerness to speak with them and the emotions that would crack through the mask the man presented the world with.

An eye was kept on this raising star from a distance even after they had met for the first time. Memories of Booster Gold in those early days never failed to bring back amusement, not at the antics he would later do in the league but because of the way his fake "only in it for the glory" act would crumble. The dark knight gave him credit for doing so well to project it when Max introduced the team to what he insisted was their newest member. The smug self assured look faded into disappointment and sorrow that Booster wasn't able to quite hide.

The league had enough to worry about then and Batman couldn't deal with more of Maxs' demands. It hadn't been the end though as the blond had decided to put a stop to their intruders, the Royal Flush gang. Still curious about what Booster was capable of he had allowed him to fight alone to get a better grasp of the man. A number of things stood out during the melee. First that Booster did not heavily rely in his powers, they were only used once the King pulled out his weapon. Two, Gold could recover fast not letting the light that blinded him, the blows nor the numbers overwhelm him. Three, excellent reaction time for a rookie. Four, fast thinking on his feet.

Although he hadn't known that he had an audience or that the league would even give him another chance he had stopped the Royal Flush gang in their tracks. Not many knew it but Batman had smiled when the young man asked him how he had done. It wasn't often that anyone could cause that reaction from him especially while he was on the field. Not that anyone besides the blond had much of a chance to register it as Ace attacked. One by one the league was knocked around like rag dolls and through the chaos he caught Beetle and Booster coming up with a plan. Giving the blue clad man a chance to play his role in whatever their idea was he had set himself up as bait to distract the robot from the man of tomorrow. The rest as they say was history. The teamwork displayed only sealed the deal.

Most forgot the eager to please, quieter, slightly shy young man the blond had been then. It was something he hadn't thought on after the manhunter mess when he believed Booster had gone bad and the many schemes that the pair had done together. Blue and Gold had seemed like a good idea back then. It would help their newest recruit find the sense of belonging he craved and it was thought by J'onn that both men would benefit from such a serious bond. It was one of the few things that Batman still liked to point out to the alien when he said to trust his opinion.

_"Because it worked out so well with Blue and Gold, right J'onn?"_

Granted that there was something about the league, perhaps those two themselves, that inspired a less than serious side from everyone. He had often found himself making dry remarks that others claimed (usually with alarm) were jokes. Which was nonsense. Everyone knew that Batman didn't have any humor. Sadly J'onn seemed quite stressful those days making him glad that he had given the martian his leadership duties before he had clued in on how taxing it would be. The jokes had worn thin over time and he had grown frustrated with Ted and Michael. It wasn't because they were idiots, because Batman knew that they weren't, they had potential. Great potential that they had wasted.

The realization of what his other teammates had done to his memories, his loss through the years, and Brother Eye had all taken a toll on him. Batman had wanted to prevent further betrayals yet he hadn't for a moment allowed himself to consider Booster Gold. He supposed that he simply didn't want to deal with the truth of his actions, how they had cost Ted his life. They hadn't he had assured himself. It was harder to believe when Diana had brought the blond with her to the watchtower. It was a little startling to see that Booster was no longer the eager to please man that had respected and feared him in their days together in the league. In fact he was more blunt than either Clark and Diana at pointing out flaws in his design. The final insult was when he made a comparison between the two of them and irresponsibility.

Maybe it hit too close to home when he refused to hear unpleasant truths since he had been the one who had been a victim. Maybe it was because Booster sounded a little too much like Ted. He hadn't been who Batman had called anyway and he didn't want to be questioned then. Not by anyone much less him. Diana of course did make a good point, Ted had been his best friend. Delaying the inevitable wouldn't do, though Bruce had never been good about this sort of thing. Clark or Diana would have gone about it differently but he wasn't them. Never could be. What was that saying about ripping off a bandaid quickly?

He stood unable to help himself from being transfixed on the dawning horror of Boosters' face. The explanation went on like any other normal meeting until the younger mans' face hardened suddenly. Batman honestly could not recall Booster acting this enraged before much less attacking another leaguer. All he could do was stare as the light rushed towards him only to be blocked by Superman.

_"That's enough! Blame will be laid later!"_

_"...Who're you kidding? No, it won't... He'd have to admit he was wrong first."_

The words impacted him more than a hit ever would and Booster remained the only one who had made Batman feel...he didn't want to dwell on it. Not that it would go away no matter how much he denied it. No matter how much he focused his attention on his own pain. On the other league members betrayal.

It wouldn't have shocked him if this anger never disappeared yet the blond had not held a grudge when they next met. In fact he provided much needed assistance to a mission that would have otherwise had failed. Booster however hadn't gotten over the loss of his best friend. Bruce was too distracted to do anything. It seemed that in his absence Booster had gone into a downward spiral unable to cope with Teds' death and finally reached a self-destructive end.

That was what everyone assumed until he showed up hoping to gain entrance into the league again. It wasn't too late for Michael to turn around, to help him, to have him finally tap into that potential. The reasons and whys of the last year could be figured out later. For now Bruce was pleased with what he saw in Booster. Some of the excited young man from before remained looking hopeful at the future. There was something else he had detected, something different about him. A week would give him more time to witness this, proving to the others his worth as well. Booster had indeed worked hard to be the type of man and hero Batman always knew he was capable of being.

Like with Jaime Reyes he decided to keep a respectable distance while observing. No need to reopen sore points at this stage. Whatever had occurred to Booster in the past year apparently had been agreeable. While that seemed odd given the nature of his reputation that year it was brushed aside as unimportant. As Clark had pointed out to Roy, it had been a dark period and he was finally getting out of it himself.

"Second chances are what we're about, right?" Clark had asked a tad overeager, not too subtlety glancing at Hal and Roy who both cleared their throats to agree.

Most had been excited to see Roy enter their ranks, not just to see how another one of their "kids" reach their level but with how far he had come. Michael was Roy and Dicks' age, though he hadn't really had a mentor unless you included Ted (no one had, they were more like partners in crime.) He been through some rough patches to make his place in a time he wasn't from. Though Clark had his issues with Booster in the past at least he seemed to understand this.

The big day started off like he had expected with Booster showing some nervousness and yes, that familiar overjoyed look when he received the desired membership. The moment was fleeting as surprise marred his face.

"What the hell?" Confusion took over as Skeets spoke to the blond in hushed tones. Boosters' glance at Hal seemed out of place along the already odd reactions he was having.

"See what?" Superman had asked. No answer was forthcoming, not to that question. Bruce made a mental note to get what was being said from Clark later.

Staring sadly at his certificate as if had been a rejection notice he let the frame slip from his fingers to crash to the floor. Much to everyone's disbelief Booster rejected the offer he had been after. One of his bright grins that had won him many sponsorships spread across Boosters' face.

"Truth is I just wanted to be able to tell everyone else--Booster Gold turned down the Justice League of America."

This wasn't right. Only a few moments ago he had been delighted to be accepted, now he acted like it was all a big joke. Booster HAD wanted to be part of the league again, he still did, but for whatever reason something had scared him off. Determined to get to the bottom of it Batman stopped him from leaving.

"Michael? What are you doing?" Names, real names were said more freely now a days and it had seemed like the right thing to say to get his attention.

"Living Down to expectations." He replied bitterly, not bothering to hide this before he smacked Batmans' hand off his shoulder. "See ya, Bruce." He shot back the name flippantly yet he made his point clear. You don't get to to call me by my birth name, we're not friends, we never were.


	2. Making the Cut

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor am I making money off of this. I'm writing purely for fun.

Spoilers and a few lines taken from: Omac Project, the first and second Booster Gold series, JLA Death of Superman, CTIC, and 52.

**Genx:** Thanks!

**Wolymbm:** Thanks, I felt it needed some fic given how much the Booster Gold/Batman relationship has changed. I think Bruce had to have thought about Ted and Booster during his trip to rediscover himself. He's far more accepting of Booster than he was in Omac Project and has been helping Jaime Reyes behind the scenes. Booster is trying hard to be the best hero he can be and you have to love him for that. I try but it's becoming harder to get back to stories lately.

--

All his life Michael Jon Carter had a desire to be a part of something. In high school and college he referred to it as "making the cut." Football gave him everything he needed and Michael never had to worry about not fitting in or being talented enough to be picked for the team. Well, not that much. It never stopped the nervousness.

When he had screwed up in his time and decided to start over in the past Michael told himself he could handle it. With Skeets, being an unknown hero with no links to his misdeeds Booster Gold could make a new life for himself. A better life. Okay, he didn't know anyone here. Didn't allow anyone, even Trixie and Dirk to get closer than arms length, that didn't mean that he wasn't happy. Really.

As Booster Gold he had fought the bad guys, made a nice sum of money and had the fame he wanted. It wasn't quite enough to quiet the nagging thought that he hadn't earned it. The voice that sounded more and more like that sanctimonious jerk, Superman. He had brief encounters with others in the community who never seemed to be as quick to judge him. Though they hadn't really noticed him either. Except for when the Titans had requested assistance, when he had met HIM.

Michael still didn't know how he had managed not to jump out of his skin at the sight of the other man. The home town legend in the flesh, Batman. There had been many stories about him filled with glorious details, insane bad guys, and a few made up to scare children about Bats' own mental state. Nothing in this time period was like he had expected so Booster wasn't sure what to think about the dark knight. Superman was supposed to be a boy scout that believed in second chances and he had assumed Batman would have been more distrustful of him. Was it his imagination getting the better of him or was Batman looking at him a little too much? Did he see through him more than guy with x-ray vision did?

Booster was more than relieved when that was over with soon forgetting his unease with the latest deal Dirk had landed him. Joining the newest Justice League had quickly become his greatest ambition. So he hadn't questioned it much when Maxwell Lord had offered him a place in it. Oh he had his doubts about the man who sneaked into his home but he would bother with that after he met the league.

It hadn't gone like he planned though, Booster Gold wasn't going to make the cut. That was plain to see. Max had lied about his connections and Batman wasn't going to stand for it. Instead of waiting for the inevitable rejection he made the choice to walk out while giving them a heads up on Maxs' plotting. Unlike what many would have later believed he never planned on gaining membership by fighting the Royal Flush gang. The group had almost killed the reporters with their explosion after all.

If he knew he had an audience Booster would have tried to have made a better show. Instead he stood there absently wiping the blood from his mouth knowing that he didn't look that heroic. He certainly didn't feel very heroic. Like his first meeting with the man of steel the heroes stood above him, judging him. Then Batman did something no one had done since he had been caught shaving points--he gave Booster a genuine smile of approval. The only real acceptance anyone in the cape set had given him.

That had been a great day, one of the few when he ever honest to god felt like he belonged and was valued. Everyone was real nice to him, giving words of praise he hadn't felt like he deserved for a long time. It was more than a little overwhelming and for the most part he liked to stay out of everyones' way until he got the hang of things. From what he saw no one really got along.

It was also hard to tell where he stood with Batman. At least Superman had made himself clear. The caped crusader would snap things out like J'onn being the only member he didn't have to nursemaid or say that Max made them take members they hadn't wanted. Then he would turn around to claim that he believed Booster hadn't known about Maxs' plans nor the Royal Flush gang being part of it. The man was impossible to understand much less please.

Michelles' death had hit Booster harder than he let on. The mask was fully in place even at the funeral, only the man who had helped him take down Ace, Beetle--Ted--actually offered any words of comfort. The others must have realized how much he had screwed up. The fake Booster Gold attacking Superman had been a welcome distraction. If Booster was overly petty towards his rival he wasn't too worried about it. Maybe he was asking for trouble by stealing Lexs' girl in a strictly "up yours" fashion for his part in the ploy. He couldn't say he cared much though. When the woman, who's name he hadn't bothered to ask for, had to go freshen up after abruptly leaving the party it was no big deal.

Booster didn't care one way if they went through with their night together, his point was made. Sitting at the bar staring blankly at the wall as he pretended to pay attention to whatever old television program was on he barely noticed a man take the seat next to him.

_"Not much of a Cheers fan I take it?"_

Booster frowned not understanding the question. He spared a blank glance at the man looking at him expectantly, one who he was surprised to see bothering with him at all.

_"What makes you think that?"_ Hopeful that if he kept his answers bland enough the intruder would take a hint and leave him alone.

_"Most actually look at the screen."_ Booster rolled his eyes not feeling like keeping up the act enough to pretend he gave a damn what this guy was telling him. There was an awkward pause where neither spoke yet the laugh track on the tv filled the silence with a false lighthearted atmosphere.

_"To be frank you look like you should take it easy."_ The darker man remarked almost gently.

_"Gee, aren't you the world's greatest detective."_ The words had come unbidden from his mouth before he had a chance to think it through. Blue eyes darker than his own narrowed briefly, like always seeing right through him. For the first time Booster met the searching gaze evenly proud that he was too annoyed to waver.

_"People tend to do rash things when their grieving."_ The man commented in a much deeper tone as he rose from his seat. Booster said nothing in return not even bothering to watch Bruce Wayne get up to leave.

The words of advice went unheeded leading to Boosters' own rash choice, the Manhunter trouble. He regretted how he handled it even if he wasn't certain if he did the wrong thing. Batman barely spoke to him afterward, mostly walking past him without a word when they were together. Even at meetings Booster found that he couldn't quite sit around him without fidgeting. It could have gotten worse if Ted hadn't been there for him.

Ted and him were inseparable, partners, best buds, the kind of friendship that Booster had never thought he would have. That he would never deserve. No one ever stuck with him when things got bad. (Which they always did.) No one ever believed in him that much. While nothing else had worked out for him at least he had a good friend to share it with. They stood by each other when no one else would. A fact that was repeatedly beaten into Booster over the years. Like when they had faced Doomsday. Most would remember that day for what they had believed was the loss of Superman. He was the only one who saw it as almost losing Beetle too. As if the guilt that he bared for not being enough to save Superman wasn't enough.

_"--my experience has taught me that lady death is the most impartial of judges."  
_  
Batman was supposed to understand and he just didn't get it.

_"That has nothing to do with it! If we'd been there--"_

_"We would probably be dead as well. Doomsday had already vanquished you. Superman knew the odds and knew the game might end this way. When someone close to you dies, all you can do is use that death--as a force for good."  
_  
Though what Batman had said hadn't done anything to make Booster feel better he would remember it years later when it applied to someone closer to him.

It hadn't changed once Ted recovered, not really, Blue and Gold seemed to sink further in everyones' view. Beetle didn't seem to get how everyone saw them, not like he did. He had tried to explain it to him long before, when they had their short falling out when he had quit the league. Beetle never got it.

_"WayneTech is tied into this somehow."  
_  
_"You're going to bother HIM? Ted, I know Kord is in trouble but how many times have we been the boys who cried wolf?"  
_  
No one took them seriously, not when they had so many failures both on and off the field. Whether they actually "cried wolf" wasn't important, they were seen that way. Blue and Gold were nothing but jokes to them. And if one thing hadn't been hammered into his head along the years it was that Batman of all people didn't view them like he did the others. They weren't close like Superman, and Wonder Woman. Weren't respected like Mister Miracle and Captain Marvel. They were talked down to, they were spoken to with exasperated voices and weary expressions. Though the league by it's self wasn't in the best of shape either.

_"And with the league as they are now. No matter what they say they don't respect us. We're second stringers."  
_  
That was how he knew later that he had to go back to help Ted himself. The others wouldn't waste more time than they could spare on anything for either one of them. On the trip back to his house Ted told him all about his frustrations and the lack of help he received. How everyone had walked away muttering about having better things to do. Promises of looking into it that they both knew would never come to anything. Of Batman ignoring Teds' pleas for help. Booster couldn't help glancing at the pictures of the JLI line up and wondering how the hell it came to this.

Apparently just because they had made the team hadn't meant that they had made the cut. At times Booster wondered whether he imagined things having been different. Maybe they hadn't been a part of something special, maybe Batman had never smiled at him, or the team hadn't really cared for each other like he recalled. Like a family.

A team meant something to Booster, it meant looking out for the others and taking the hits meant for them. He had thought that it would be over if he had taken Teds' seat by the computer. The nightmare kept going on with endless, pointless searches with both Wonder Woman and then Guy. It was something to know that Guy at least had cared enough to take him along. While he appreciated Dianas' efforts Booster couldn't help feeling bitter.

_"But Guy's right...you were never part of our League."  
_  
Because there was line between them that few spoke of. The A-listers couldn't understand what this meant, not when the "lesser" members could never be treated as equals. They might have been many things but they NEVER abandoned each other. Any other time Booster was sure Guy would have loved to see him glare at the mere mention of Batmans' name. Now he couldn't even offer a smirk. Out of all of them it was Batmans' behavior that got to Booster the most. His almost causal announcement that the Blue Beetle, Ted Kord, his best friend--was dead. That he had been in the right about making his paranoid spy satellite, dismissing Ted about that very thing which had lead to his death.

He wasn't the same man he had been when they first met, neither of them were. Why should he be afraid of Bruce, a man who when you got down to it wasn't the hero Booster always thought him to be? It was ironic when he pondered it, so much wasted effort to impress a man he had thought to be one of the standards for what a superhero should be. Yet Booster couldn't find anything really funny about that at the moment.

Superman of course protected Batman not bothering to correct Boosters' statement about the dark knight never admitting he was wrong. They all knew he--Booster Gold--was right, which of course they would never acknowledge. Didn't matter that Beetle was dead because poor Batman lost a few moments of his memory.

A trip back home gave him a chance to cool down. It didn't erase the pain at all, still he could be the mature one for once. Batman never would make the first step and this was bigger than the both of them. Together they would shut down Brother Eye. Dimly he's aware of Batman making what he guesses is supposed to be a joke about dealing with kids. He doesn't focus on it, just the kid taking up the mantle of his dead friend. The one that ends up fading before his eyes too.

The anger comes back full force when the trio leave but he does what he does best: Booster pretends. He pretends that he doesn't care, projecting the image everyone assumes is the real him. What does he care if they believe it's true? No one that knows the real him is around anyway. Even Bea who comes demanding he get his head out of his ass. That's really ironic coming from her, which like before he can hardly find funny. It's alright for her to act however the hell she wants over Ice yet Booster can't about Beetle? She never was there for him when it happened, not like she should have been and NOW she's suddenly is playing the superior card? Whatever.

Skeets is his one concern, yeah the history he holds helps, it not what's important though. When Booster steps down into Rips' lab he knows, just knows that nothing in his life will ever be the same again. It feels like it did when he threw that last game, like when first saw the Time Sphere. Like Destiny. Like before he doesn't give it much time to think over once his plans for the future are made.

The next months are busy protecting Supermans' city and gathering the materials that Rip needs. Breaking into the different headquarters is certainly a trip down memory lane. Nothing quite measures up to going to Wayne Manor into the Batcave though. It's like being five years old again going through the mock set ups the museums created to display the heroes history for all of Gotham. Batman wouldn't kick him out and he has all the time he needs to explore it own his own. To take it all in.

A chill goes down his spine at the Jason Todd Robin display. The stories about him--about THAT fight with the Joker--are the stuff of legends. When he was a kid once Booster had dressed up, cheaply, as Robin. He had claimed it was as Jason Todd yet opted for pants. Unlike Dick Grayson and Tim Drake, Jason Todd had grown up poor too.

He tries not to notice how nothing reflects their time in the league together. Not unless you count the broken goggles he finds in the lab. It's harder to pretend that he doesn't care but then again the new mask helps.

Much later on there's a lot to explain that he knows he can never speak freely about since he promised Rip he wouldn't. And the whole "fate of everything" bit too. Boosters' proud though that he doesn't crack under the less than warm reception he's getting from the new league. It can be fixed, he knows he can prove that he has what it takes again even with everyone (except Superman of all people) glaring at him. It's not like he couldn't bring up THEIR mistakes in return. Like how he knows Vixen killed someone, Hals' fear-bug-thingy, the mindwiping, etc. Their records aren't as spotless as they like everyone to believe but this is about him acting mature. Responsible. He can do that.

_"Booster helped us take down Brother Eye, Hal. He stepped up when no one expected him to."  
_  
Having Bruce speak up for him shocks Michael more than Superman. In the past Superman has at least had a little heart-to-heart with him calling Booster a hero. The way Bruce says this makes Booster think that the "no one" in question is Batman who never thought he'd assist the mission in question because of how they last parted. The blond almost smiles at the thought of someone seeing that he has changed when Bats mentions "for Blue Beetle." It's not clear to him whether Bats thinks he only helped for Ted or their going to give him a chance in his friends' memory.

Ignoring Rips' advice seems like the only answer to Booster, he wants to finally have the respect he's never really gotten. The respect he feels he's earned. There will be no profiting so what's the harm in that? It's almost like being back when he joined the first time, he passed the test and most of those gathered are beaming at him. Yet what should be the greatest moment in recent history quickly turns sour. Rips' warning comes back to him when he stares at Hal Jordon then back at the changed certificate. A defining moment where a man has to choose between turning his back on what's right to achieve a dream or make the hard choice to do what's needed. He surprises himself with how easy it is to ease back into the fake grin without missing a beat when he feels sick at heart.

That should have been the end of it, almost was until a glove hand enclosed on his shoulder.

_"Michael? What are you doing?"  
_  
Michael, as if Bruce actually knew and gave a damn about him.

_"Living down to expectations."_ Because who the hell really thought Booster Gold could be a first stringer? _"See ya, Bruce."_


	3. He'd Have to Admit he was wrong first

A/N: Because I had to write about Booster Gold 1,000,000. Spoilers for that of course. Some of the lines are taken from it, BG #1 VOL2, CTIC, etc.

**Wolvmbm:** I adore the interactions between Batman and Booster, there has to be more in the comics. I really feel that it's the point that the writers are driving home with how Booster is being treated and viewed by others. They haven't learned from Teds' death it seems. I'm afraid I don't really feel I understand Wonder Womans' character enough to write from her POV. And I wanted to keep this just between Batman and Booster since it's about their relationship through the years. Thank you.

--

He recalls the first time he saw them. It had been a long grueling night and there had been little left to do but try to piece it all together. For his own sanity if nothing else. Jim and Barbara would each have to heal in their own way, as would he. The mission was his focus, emotion could not interfere here lest he make a mistake. They couldn't afford any more.

Batmans' diligent work had gone according to the calculations he already begun to form in his head. Everything had gone by the numbers until he had reached the camera. The gold color had drawn his attention away from Barbara only for a second before what he saw registered. What was it they said about a picture telling a thousand words? All these did was bring more questions. The dark knight had expected to see the images of Barbaras' prone form he never suspected the other broken figure in the pictures.

_"Booster?" But that's not right...is it?_

He would recognize this man any where, from his many appearances on television, newspapers and recently within the leagues own ranks. Too many question spun around his head as he stared at the pictures. Why was Booster Gold there? Where was he now? Dead? injured? Then Batman noticed the costume, one that he has never seen before. There's no collar, the gloves and boots have changed color and shape as well. And even if it was hard to tell with the bruises forming Booster had lost some of that slight baby fat around his face. He was older.

The answer wasn't that hard to reach once Batman thought about it. Booster Gold has no record before his sudden appearance as a costumed hero. The young man doesn't seem to understand simple turn of phrases nor pop culture references their team mates say around them. Not that Booster kept it a secret that he was a time traveler but Batman had assumed that it had been a one way trip.

When they meet again Booster doesn't show any signs of suffering from the abuse of the Joker. He doesn't react to the mentions Batman subtly "slips" into conversations about that night. Two innocent sky blue eyes met his evenly when Booster asks if there's any action going on lately. He doesn't have a clue.

Throughout the years Bruce has been waiting to see that costume, a realization behind those eyes, anything really. Booster tried to go back to save Barbara from a life in that chair and that means something. Even if no one else knows about it. The potential had been there even before the photos were seen but seeing Booster Gold changed in person would finally put him at ease. He hates waiting but really what else can he do? Usually Batman would suspect fowl play in such situations. He believes that Boosters' reasons were (or will be) noble. There's no motive for anything unseemly in any case.

Bruce was beginning to wonder if he had be toyed with by some other power because Booster Gold had not stepped up. Oh the costume changed. At first he had thought that the shredded remains of the power suit would be reformed right after Supermans' "death" in honor of their fallen friend. Instead there had been one of many of Ted Kords' bulky armored suits. He had almost forgotten about the whole thing when Superman had later commented on helping Booster receive yet another new suit to match the sleekness of the first. Only when Clark mentioned the lack of collar did Batman decide it was worth checking out himself. It didn't match. There wasn't enough blue, the design was off center and Booster himself had not expressed any desire to mature past his old ways. Thus it was forgotten for a time.

"_The World's getting...darker. Look at what's happening to us. Booster said he couldn't wear the costume anymore. Not after Sue_."

Good, had been his first thought when Ted told him about Booster quitting. If they couldn't handle it then they shouldn't be out there. Batman hadn't really understood what Ted had meant by it getting darker until later on when even he couldn't deny it anymore. When the darkness had almost consumed him whole. He didn't even see it when he received Sashas' package with Teds' blood stained goggles. Not until he had a gun in his hand ready to pull the trigger on Alex Luthor wanting nothing more than to murder him in cold blood. Like Jason had asked him to do with the Joker.

It would not be until he was meditating in Nanda Parbat that he remembered the coldness in Boosters' eyes. The rage in his voice. Ted was right, there had been too much darkness. In their arrogance they had looked down on the good things, taking the old days for granted. Taking Blue and Gold for granted. They had been what J'onn had once called the very heart of that version of the league. The class clowns just wanting to have some fun. If he was honest Bruce would admit that though their antics had been frustrating they had been a bright point when so many things had gone wrong. Now they were all deprived of that light. They would never hear Teds' infamous laughter again. As for Booster...Bruce had no idea what he would do without his best friend.

"_And if...if...it's a unanimous vote after that--we'll flip a coin_."

Roy is stunned by his support of Booster and looks more than a little unsettled by the joke. Batman couldn't explain it but seeing the blond before them this optimistic again feels right. Perhaps all of them had benefited from the year apart. That was what he thought until it all comes undone with a few abrupt words and a hasty exist.

That's when the pictures come back. The costume is a perfect match.

Has it happened yet? Would Booster return to the present in a bloody mess needing medical attention?

It's an uncomfortable wait to be certain, never before has Bruce waited for anyone like this. He's not sure what he will say when they meet again but he knows that they have to have this talk. Unlike Brother Eye this isn't about his security, HIS piece of mind. It's about Michael. Ignoring when Ted needed him had been a grave error in his judgment. Bruce would not make the same mistake, even if Michael was not outright asking for his help.

It hadn't been difficult to find Booster once he had started listening for reports of the golden hero. Tapping into the Las Vegas cameras provided him with live feed of the heros' latest battle with the Royal Flush gang. Gone is the mask of carefully placed smugness, the frustration visible in every move he makes. Booster Gold seems to be coming undone at the seams, something only someone who really knows the man would notice. And Bruce has made it his business to notice such things. Zooming in he can just make out the outline of still healing bruises that Boosters' head piece hides. The left arm straining at the shoulder--where the pictures show he had been shot. By the time the security had reported Green Arrow and Green Lantern on the scene he's already contacting Booster via Skeets. It was finally time.

There was more than a chance that Booster wouldn't allow himself to be helped which would make this encounter difficult. Bruce is prepared for any occurrence, he has been praised for his foresight in such matters and he has had nothing but time to consider how to approach this talk. The reasonable matter is his first option. When his guest does arrive he brings a gloom with him that seems to shadow even the cave in it's clutches. The blond asks why he's there of course and Batman sidesteps the question for a moment. He had meant to use it as a prompt for their conversation, instead it starts the other man off on a negative rant about himself. Whatever has happened to the younger man has obviously been building up these harsh feelings to this point.

" _'I'd trade my best friend for a toothpaste commercial!' Isn't that what you said when I joined the league_?"

No, it wasn't. At the beginning Bruce was his strongest supporter, did Booster really forget that? He can't say he blames him in light of the way most in their community have been saying such things to him for years. Batman included. Not to say that Batman hadn't said those words to Booster, it simply had not been at that time period. The Manhunters, Kooey Kooey Kooey, all the schemes had been a sore point back then.

Booster doesn't give Batman the chance to interrupt, still under the impression that he will be getting the same tired lecture. The blond goes on about how he should just go back and quit--that's when Bruce has finally had enough of this nonsense. Blue eyes blink behind the visor as he tosses the photos at him. After all this waiting he makes sure to take in every detail of Boosters' reaction. The confusion turned shock, the long sought recognition lighting his eyes and the guilt. The explanation goes on smoothly as he watches Booster stare at his own bloody image. Nothing else is forthcoming when he's finished and worry creeps in. Has this experience been too much for the golden hero to handle?

Booster has never looked so raw, all his revealing expressions laid bare before him. The anguish in his face compells Bruce to knee down in front of the other man, to meet him as an equal to ask--not demand an answer. Conflict wages before defeat sags his shoulder. Bruce knows the look from Booster having witnessed it not too long ago when he rejected the league offer. Unlike then there is no fake grin to cover up his pain with.

"_I tried to save Barbara from gettin shot. I couldn't do that. I tried to save Ted too. But instead I tied a big knot in time. I couldn't save anyone I wanted to--because I am a joke_."

It is surprising to hear such conviction mingled with despair from a man who no matter what kept on going with a quip. Things never were easy for Booster Gold, living in a different time, losing those who meant the most to him and never quite reaching his goals. He had no idea that it had affected Booster this much. He should have known better.

"_You were literally tortured. You risked your life for a chance that she might walk again_."

Because what he did had value, a value Batman would never forget. Desperation warred with need marring Boosters' face as he told about not being able to change things. Of not being about to tell anyone the truth. Bruce Wayne knew all about how tiring it could be to have to live down to everyone elses' perspective of you. More than that, he realized Michael had been right all along about owning up to your own faults.

"_You proved me wrong. You proved yourself wrong_."

While he could never hope to fill the void Teds' death put in Booster Golds' life he could learn from his mistakes. He could listen. Batman didn't need to know all the details, didn't need to obsess about what secrets were being hidden from him. Maybe Booster hadn't been the only one to grow.


	4. Reunions

**Wolvmbm:** I liked that Batman was able to be the sort of person Booster didn't think he could be. It's rare that we get to see such growth and connections to past stories. Well I wanted to give a couple of nods to other events, I'm not sure if I'll write their POVs in the two parter. It sounds like Batman won't know Booster was in the past at that time.

**Excel:** Thank you. :)

**Anna:** Thank you very much!

**Genx:** Thanks. :D

Spoilers for: Booster Gold 1,000,000, mentions of Blue Beetle #25 Vol 2., Green Arrow/Black Canary Wedding special and Final Crisis.

--

Peter Platinum is like looking into a distorted mirror, worse than looking at Daniel in fact. The man though doesn't care about anything beyond the fame, the money--nothing more than himself really. Booster Gold always did care about more than those things though, he just didn't let many see that side to him. When Ted died (the first time) he wanted to do something positive. To make a real difference, to redeem himself, to make his mark on history for the better. Instead he got Peter Platinum--his one legacy is a fraud he inspires to con others into believing him to be a hero. It's sickening. Too much to cope with the recent loss of Ted, the failure with Barbara Gordon, screwing up time and a million other lifes' worth of failures.

Quitting the Time Masters was the natural thing to do. How can he stay when he doesn't feel like he can fully trust Rip? When he doesn't think he's really making any difference at all? The Royal Flush Gang is the last straw. Booster doesn't care what anyone thinks about him anymore. It's not like they ever listen when he is trying anyway. Ollie Queen and Hal Jordon think that their better than him. That he staged the whole damn thing. He's not sure what he would have done if Batman hadn't called but he doubts it would have been pleasant. Stupid hypocrites.

Strange of often he's been in the batcave lately. This is the first time he's actually been invited so he supposes that's a change. Not that it means that Booster is just going to sit back to let Bruce belittle him more. A life time of being talked down to makes it very appealing to cut to the chase. Returning home, assuming he could get over the death penalty on his head, would be better than this life of constant let downs. It would be like the whole thing had been one giant nightmare. Maybe working in some low paying job in a museum would be a fitting punishment.

Paper flutters around his eyes before he realizes Batman has thrown something at him. Red catches his eye leading him to follow the photos path. Scattered around his feet are images of Barbara and himself bleeding out from the Jokers' actions. Bruce tells him that he had them for years. The impact of that is too huge to absorb then--everything is too much to deal with. All Booster can do is stare transfixed on his own broken body in the picture. The dark knight wants to know what he's up to, going as far as to knee next to him like a friend. Michael needs some space, he can't bear to look at anyone when he admits to his joke of his attempts at heroics.

_"Heroism doesn't suit you."_ Mr. Mind/his father/whoever had said that was right.

Suddenly the burden is too much for him to bear alone. He's drowning in self-doubt and fear. Needing to talk to anyone that actually gives a damn. Raising from his feet the blond starts to confess trying to save her and Ted. Heroes save people everyday, he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. What did that say about him?

"_A joke?" _Batman says it like he is generally mystified about such a word being attached to Booster Gold. The strange part is that he's actually listening for once, someone that knows him is really seeing him as more than a punchline. God, there's so much he wants--needs to say but can't. Booster tries to convey how much his new mission is affecting him hoping that the man of fewer words can understand the full meaning behind what he's saying.

_"I can stop people from changing the past for the worst but I can't change it for the better."_ Did Bruce know how maddening that was?_ "I swear, I had the Royal Flush Gang, but...god it's driving me crazy."  
_  
_"Let the world think your crazy if that's what it takes to be the best you can be, Michael."_

Of course he did. Who else knew what it was like to be doing your mission under the guise of a bumbling fool? Who the others would write off as crazy himself. Just like the first time Batman graces him with a rare smile of approval, shakes his hand and tells him to keep up the good work. Unlike before however he doesn't demand that he knows everything detail. Finally Boosters' not so alone in the world after all.

_"I know this hasn't been easy, and I'm not going to make it any easier. But she will."_

Rip has given Booster Gold the best award for his efforts, the only thing that could tie with getting Ted back. His twin sister Michelle. He wants to introduce her to his friends to show her off. Their not certain if that's the best idea though. It might raise too many questions. There are other things that keep him busy though, like his first reunion (in this timeline) with the old gang. It's amazing how different it is from the one they had in the alternate timeline. Not that it's surprising that a Maxwell Lord run Omac world acts differently from the normal one. Still he can't help wondering how if it would have happened the same way if Ted was by his side. Tora not Bea comes forward to hug him not Ted. Guy to his credit doesn't overreact to the woman he loves embracing another man. Bea for her part is silent in her shock letting the others flock around him instead.

It's easy to remember then when they last spoke (in this timeline) and how she belittled him. No one had come to his 'funeral', while that hurt at least Guy and Tora had excuses. Bea didn't. Daniel who had been a total stranger back then had come because he felt that he needed to be there. Fire his supposed friend hadn't felt the same. Booster knew that he should have stayed mad at her. The problem was that he had never been a grudge holding type of person. He hadn't been able to hold onto his anger with Bruce, Rip or even his own father. Holding onto her dead flash burnt body had made it impossible for him to feel anything but relieved to see her alive now.

She might feel the same since she holds off on asking too many questions. No one does though it's plain to see that they want to. Tora obviously wants to talk about Ted, and it's not until their all leaving that she gets her chance.

_"I'm sorry to hear about Ted."_

She has no idea how raw it still was, how not that long ago he was talking to his best friend in the flesh. How he had failed Ted once again.

_"...You're the first one to say that."  
_  
Guy proves how much he's really grown when he lets her hug Booster again.

There are a couple functions that they all attend. Taking on Superbrat-Prime when he's attacking all the heroes at once for the Sinestros' Corps. Then the invite to the Black Canary/Green Arrow wedding which wasn't something he expected given the couples' low opinion of him. Apparently they wanted everyone in the community to come. He almost declines, not wanting to have to deal with more glares from everyone there.

_"Didn't you used to say that half the fun of being in this line of work was the parties it involved?"_

"Yeah, well things were a little different then, Bruce."

"Just go to the wedding, Michael. Brooding when you don't have to doesn't suit you."

He knows he's being teased in that Bat way but he doesn't care. It's an excuse to hang out with the others and be there for the inevitable fight. At least that was what he thought. The place is jammed packed making it an actual effort to locate anyone. The upper floor is opted merely to get some leg room. From there he can spot the happy couples of Superman and Lois, Scott and Barda and Buddy Baker with his wife. Saving all of time and space hasn't left Booster with a whole lot of room for dating lately. Perhaps going to a wedding wasn't the best idea for someone who was as lonely as him. Sure he had Skeets, Rip, and Shell (Daniel and Rose didn't really count.) And he never did see himself as the long run commitment sort of guy. Still, would have been nice to have been there with someone special.

Could he even be with anyone? Rip hadn't said that he couldn't date but it would be awkward for anything beyond one-night stands. How the hell was he supposed to be in a relationship if he couldn't tell anyone the truth? Who would take him seriously? With that depressing thought in mind he spotted another sore point with his mission. Rather a failed mission of his. Barbara Gordon. She looked stunning in her bridesmaid gown surrounded by flowers. Ted would have already run up to her to warn her that she was threatening to outdo the bride. Michael wasn't Ted though so he stayed rooted to his spot out of her sight.

_"I am glad to see you, Booster. I feared that I would not get a chance to see you again."_

Absorbed in his own musing he hadn't heard anyone approach him. Seeing J'onn is a breath of fresh air that lightens the burden momentary. Like the prodigal son had returned home welcomed after his grueling ordeal. Maybe he had. J'onn smiles fondly in return gesturing for them to talk away from the gathering.

_"I'm the bad penny, I always turn up."_

"I hope so. I've been meaning to speak with you for some time now."

Those words are a warning signs these days yet Booster tries not to worry too much. J'onn hasn't been on his case enough to have figured out what he's been doing. He wouldn't invade his thoughts to discover the truth either. The pair manages to find a spot alone, something that would be an impossible feat later on once the rest of the guests arrive.

"_Is everything alright? You look greener than usual."_ Booster says trying to lighten the mood, the weak joke falls on deaf ears.

_"I fear that I have not been as forthcoming with you as I should have been. I know that I should have made myself more available--to have sought you out earlier. In my shame I could not. When we all thought that you were dead I realized that my lack of action was a mistake. That I should have been there for you my friend, that perhaps I could prevent any rash thinking if I had."_

The martian is earnest, his face reflecting the sincerity of his words. Booster can't help feeling guilty for how his own action have apparently made the other leaguer fret and for feeling oddly pleased to finally be acknowledged by someone like this. Replaying what he said something doesn't click with sudden longing to impart fatherly advise.

_"Shame? What do you have to feel--"_

_"About Ted."_ His scarlet eyes are searching for something Booster can only guess at. _"When he came to me for help I was foolish enough to ignore his warnings. Worse yet I assumed that he was wasting time that it was--"_

_"Just a joke."_ He's sick of hearing those words, the same ones that he knows will always be used when people talk about him. Even worse--no one had learned from Teds' death outside of Bruce.

_"Yes. I can not express how much I regret it. I have made attempts to bring down Checkmate from the inside to honor his sacrifice for our cause. I am sorry to say that I have failed to do so."_ It only takes a second for Booster to see the depths of J'onns' sorrow. It's so familiar with his own, tempered with such a similar failure to do some good in Teds' name. He knows that if this talk had happened at an earlier point he might not have been so forgiving. J'onn is making the effort which is a hell of a lot more than most.

_"It means something that you tried. Thanks for letting me know."_ It seems his green friend had thought that there would be more conflict involved. _"Don't look so shocked J'onn, despite what you hear I can grow as a person."  
_  
They share a smile at this. _"I suppose I felt that my actions warranted more. I have been living with this guilt for some time now and believed that I had earned your scorn."  
_  
_"Nah, not really in a scorn mood. Not just with the wedding and all. If there's one thing I've learned lately it's that it's our efforts that make the difference. As long as we don't give up we're not really failing, even if it seems like it to others. I get that now."_ The blond had glanced over believing he'd get the same eye rolling reaction Ted and him got for 'trying to be deep in a cheesy fashion' only to discover J'onn studying him proudly.

"_I am glad to see you again Michael, not just to unload my burden. If you ever need to speak with me--"_

"_I know where to find you. Thanks. Could you save me a seat?"_

"_Of course_." J'onn is halfway down the hallway when the shadows moves. Booster can't say that he hadn't seen this coming but he smirks all the same.

"_Never saw you as much of the party type_." No one answers him of course yet he could almost swear he catches a sigh.

Booster Gold never had a chance to speak with J'onn J'onzz after the wedding. The next time he saw the martian he was dead. The news had hit them all hard, it was the sort of thing he couldn't see anyone of them ever recovering from. J'onn was the very soul of the league, having touched everyone in it in some way. It felt like his death had separated them all in some profound way they had yet to discover. More noticeable to him was how physically separated they were. Couples, family, close friends and teammates were scattered about to each mourn alone. Almost as if it was more bearable than doing it together. Not for the first time he wished that he had someone to turn to at these moments. Neither Rip or Michelle had known J'onn though. Skeets was with him--sort of--he tended to fly off to get a better view of the proceeding from above.

Guy was busy with the other lanterns making sure that they got all the guests to and from Mars safely. Ice was off somewhere, likely with Fire. Somehow Booster had found himself being one of the few close to the coffin. Through the glass he could see his friends' prone body in it's true form looking like J'onn was just asleep. He couldn't even see any noticeable wounds. It would have been nice to have a few moments alone but he's never been good with death. In their world it's ever changing. Booster even thinks he spots a couple people at the funeral that should currently be dead. J'onn was at Michelles' funeral and now even she is back.

Placing a white rose over what he assumes is the aliens' heart Michael hears muttering about himself. How a corporate whore like Booster Gold shouldn't be there to taint the proceedings of a real hero. Whoever is saying it suddenly stopped dead in the midst of his sentence. Glancing over his shoulder he can see why, Batman has arrived reminding all of those present to show respect. It's a quick reassuring clasp on his shoulder that's gone before the others can notice it yet it serves it's purpose. It shows that despite what the others here think Booster has support.

Batman doesn't stand next to anyone really, a couple of odd heroes might stand near him but no one is actually with him. Another hand touches Boosters' shoulder drawing him out of his musings. It's a meaningless comforting gesture that comes from Plastic Man of all people. No one is immune to the great loss they have suffered. Booster only hopes that they can cope with what's to come.


	5. Prep Time

**Wolvmbm:** Thank you. :) With all the Booster cameos I thought they needed a little backstory to them, especially the wedding. J'onn has expressed regret for not being there for Booster in 52 and with them standing right next to each other I thought it wouldn't be something he would let pass them by again. J'onn realized that he misjudged Ted right when he needed it the most and like Bruce he seems to be the only one to have learned from it. I see Booster as the type that is used to people not giving him a chance and usually pushes them away with his fake persona before they get too close. It was mentioned in an issue that he pretends to be shallow so he doesn't have to face his problems.

**Crysania Fay: **Sorry if I spoiled anything for you. I haven't seen more than a few scans of some of these events but certain things I thought needed to be explained like J'onn standing right next to Booster at the Dinah/Ollie wedding.

Spoilers for: Booster Gold 11

--

A pinic in Paris hasn't made the sudden appearance of his long lost, long **dead** sister any less bizarre. Michael half expects to wake up seconds from now to the realization that she never came back. He couldn't keep Ted from going back to die, what's to say that she won't be gone soon too? Of course none of this can be voiced to Michelle who is still clueless to Rip breaking his own rule to rewrite her history. And he's not ready to let her out of his sights yet, not after what happened last time.

If he didn't know better Booster would swear that Rip is entirely too pleased with himself and laughing at some joke that no one bothered to tell him. The strangely familiar grin he has is tolerated though. The man did give him back someone important to him so he'll let it slide. For now.

What really grates on his nerves however is how pressing every freaking emergency is. What's the point of them calling themselves the "Time Masters" if they have no control over time? It's one of the things he truly hates about this job. I was a wonder that the timeline was ever stable with how often there's a crisis. It did explain how many of his history classes ended up being useless though.

Batman doesn't exist because of a robbery that gets stopped. Out of all of the Gotham rogues it's Killer Moth that in involved--the guy most of historians would later mistake with Firefly. Neither really are notable enough to stand out from the crowd much less each other. The costume it's self was...well it made the Rainbow Riders' seem modest. Good thing there was a helmet, as stinky as that was at least it hid some of his humiliation.

Skeets opted to sport a pair of smaller moth styled wings taken off the console of an unfinished project of this Walker guy. Booster had his doubts but no one took note of his robot. (He just knew he would get an "I told you so" for Skeets in some form.) It was a little awkward to be the bad guy giving orders to henchmen even if he had seen enough of these interactions. How did you look menacing in green and orange striped tights? He had to admit that it was sorta fun to boss minions around. Playing dress up did have a perk or two. Then they finally arrived.

Booster took a moment to admire the sight of the classic dynamic duo leaping into action. These were the days before Bruce would be tied down by loss and paranoia. Barbara Gordon was Batgirl here, Jason Todd was still living with his parents in Crime Alley, and issues of trust had not been shot to hell by a certain satellite.

_"When are you going to give up, Walker?"_ Always the professional, Booster had to smile at that. Recalling their heart to heart in the cave however he couldn't be anything but honest in return.

_"After tonight, Batman. Promise."_

Stealing wasn't his thing anymore. Okay Rip might have more thefts planned in the future for whatever reason but as far as Booster was concerned this was the last time he would do this.

_"I'm really sorry about this."  
_  
It was kind of crappy to fight Batman but the other man had told him to keep doing his job. So if beating up Batman was his job...wow. He was actually blocking the oncoming punch just by instinct. That was pretty cool.

_"But, trust me, it's all for the best."  
_  
Like that Booster had taken out Batman and zapped Robin. Yeah, he did get a little giddy at the idea, more than he really should. But when the henchman said "one punch" he could almost hear Teds' amused voice and Guys' delighted laughter. You had to love the irony. A creepy weird little guy soon came to greet them and beamed himself away with the loot. Another time traveler...someday he'd have to get a who's who list from Rip to keep up with them. It would be nice to keep up with who's trying to screw with them.

Rip does his thing to explain the confusing paradox at play. The original problem that they just tried to correct had been that this Dabert guy was caught before he could go back into time to spend his stolen goods on public works. Since he didn't the Waynes had to fund a hospital the day they were supposed to take Bruce to the movies. Hence no Batman, Robin, Batgirl, etc. Michelle never studied history, much less superhero history like her brother had. She doesn't get what the big deal is and there doesn't seem to be a reason to waste time explaining it to her. Their play has led to Dalbert succeeding yet the Gotham of the present remains ruined. Why? Oh because Booster beating up the Bat family gave the Killer Moth street cred. Yep, he hated time travel again.

_"You have to go back again."_ Rip is so earnest about it that he can't help but straighten up. He's not sure why it is that these opened looks get to him this much. There's just so much faith and maybe respect in Rips' expression. Like he is looking to Booster to be the one to solve these problems but it goes beyond the whole time cop job. He can't say why he thinks this, it's not something he really noticed before now. Whatever it is it's not as important as the task he's been charged with.

_"I know..."_

_"And this time you have to play detective--"_ Booster gets it. He's been through hell himself to help right the wrongs, he can take this seriously too. _"--as Batman."_

Yeah time travel was looking better. _"Cool!"  
_  
He knows he's grinning like the big fan he had been when he first came back to the era of heroes. In awe of the god-like beings he walked among but could never fully belong to. Booster doesn't care though, he gets to play the Goddamn Batman! Ted would have gotten a kick out of that.

How many times has he been to the cave recently? Because at this point Booster thinks he deserves his own access key. Yeah he knows all the right codes, even ones he shouldn't but still. It would have been nice. Michelle is stunned by it and he has to remember that this whole process is all new to her. She's not like Ted in many respects. She's never been on an actual mission before, never met anyone who wasn't family that donned a cape, never seen places he visited on regular basis. He frowned. Come to think of it he didn't think Rip was all that social with anyone either yet he managed to beam them into the cave despite the precautions that had to be in place to prevent anyone from teleporting inside. Rips' mysterious reply about things being revealed in the future doesn't surprise him in the least.

Gotta hand it to Bruce for coming up with all those properly bat designed products of his. It reminded Booster of his attempt to market the league during their International status. Batman would sell huge if Bruce had approved. Oh well, Michael would enjoy these toys himself even if those days of making the quick bucks were behind him. In his appreciation he completely misses the approach of a new comer who pointedly clears his throat.

_"Is he Batman?"_ Michelle asks uncertainly at the slim shadowy figure. From what little is seen of the shot gun wielding man Booster has to say no. When he steps forward Booster can see the balding english man who talks of his master not approving of his views of "deadly force." Injuring the butler in any form would not only make him feel more guilty it would also call too much attention onto them. Normally he would bring up his time in the league with Bruce but that won't happen for years. While he's thinking over their options Rip tries to explain their situation and to Boosters' horror he can do nothing except watch the gun go off. Hunter is thrown back into the time sphere that triggers due to his unconscious state. It goes by to fast to get a good view of any injuries.

Michelle is more concerned with being left behind than with Rips' welfare. That...irks Michael but he can understand. She doesn't know him, well no one really does he supposes, and she's very new to all of this. As her big brother it's up to him to take command to protect her. His hesitation could have already have cost Rip his life. No, the Time Master was smart, prepared for the worst. The guy had better prep time than Batman so it stood to reason that he would survive this. There was no way Rip Hunter was going to have the words "killed by Batmans' butler" on his tombstone after all the good he had done.

_"We'll all remain here until my master returns this evening."  
_  
Oh great, it looked like Bruce and him would be having another chat.


	6. Not Listening

**Crysania Fay:** Alfred can be badass when he wants to be.

Spoilers for: Booster Gold 12

Note: Not sure if I'm going to keep this story up but I may write stand alones about Booster.

--

Trying to reason with the butler is not any easier than reasoning with the dark knight himself. Waiting for Bruce to appear is not an option, there are too many problems with the timeline already to see what would happen if they meet before they were supposed to. Standing next to Michelle isn't an option either with a trigger happy english man. She's too new to this to be able to react fast enough and will only be in harms way. What can he do? Not a force field, it is too unpredictable to use in the confines of the cave. The bullets could bounce off to hit something vital and he REALLY doesn't want to have to come back--again--to make sure that Alfred doesn't get killed by his own shots. He could only imagine how that talk would go with Bruce.

"_By the way sorry about sending your butler to the hospital even though he was the one shooting at us and might have killed my friend. No hard feelings, right?"_

That was why Michael opted to take flight, to draw Alfreds' attention solely on to him. This maneuver was often used with both Ted and Skeets so he knew that his little buddy was preparing to help end this in a safe manner. The shot that narrowly misses his head for the T-Rex trophy says otherwise. It's not until the guy is reloading that Skeets gets his shot in.

_"He'll wake up in a moment with no memory of this."_

_"Really? Cool."_

Booster makes a mental note to get Rip to fill him in on all of his upgrade because that's a little something that would surely come in handy in the future.

The number of costumes designed for numerous locations makes the businessman in Booster think of all the action figures to be made. The teammate in him grins at the idea of Bats even bothering to make these with his icons. Didn't Batman snap at Max that their space suits didn't need to have neon JLI printed on every side because simple was the best way to go? What a liar. Bats sooo loved dressing up.

It's not until Michelle voices concern over Rip that Michael refocuses on the mission beyond the giddy joy at being Batman. (He already had the voice perfected after millions of sessions with Ted, complete with the scowl and cape sweeps.) Another little detail Rip failed to inform him on and Skeets knows about is where the time sphere went. Booster had assumed that it would go to a friend that could tend to injuries. But if Rip had anyone else he wouldn't have to depend on Booster Gold, would he?

Michael has to remind himself that Rip Hunter is a genius. Though going to a time where there is no life seems like a dumb move to Booster it has to be a good thing. Probably. The sooner they get this right the sooner they can get him the medical attention he needs.

Alfred is waking up sooner than he thought he would be. His sister is faster at reacting this time and tugs him hard enough to make the costume slip. As a former football player he is able to meet her pace without causing them both to fall off balance. The problem is that he can't hold onto the costume at the same time. But she's right, they need to do this without causing more glitches.

"_You know how to drive this thing, Booster?"_

_"Hey, I'm a fan!"_

It's easier to say that then get into a long tale about how Bruce would take him in the Batmobile during their pairing missions. In those days he would more often than not be under Batmans' guidance when they would refuse to put him with Ted. The only acceptation to the Blue and Gold separating rule was of course when Guy needed Batmans' personal touch. Booster had watched how the car had been controlled with great interest. Batman had never said anything about this so whether he noticed it or not was still a mystery, luckily for Michelle and him the old model had similar controls.

Once the league had been rounding up a terrorist group that had split to four different locations. Batman and Booster had followed one cell to Gotham. It had been his first time in the city since travelling to the past. He tried to ignore the sudden pang of homesickness he got when they drove down the streets. Nothing looked like it had--would--where he grew up. It felt the same somehow. Like it had when he walked up to his old apartment with Trixie. The city matched the ancient images that Booster had found in the museum when he dreamed of a better life. It brought a great sense of surrealism over him.

The capture of the bad guys had been pretty routine. Nothing that the two of them couldn't handle alone. They had returned to the Batmobile afterward with barely a word passing between them. No sooner had Booster door shut then Batman asked:

"_What's wrong, Booster?"_

It had been a little confusing to him that Batman would pick up on anything being amiss. He had thought that no one would have cause to complain if the class clowns had been a little more quiet on missions. More over Booster hadn't thought that Batman cared that much but then again maybe it was one of those things they had to do on teams.

Shrugging Booster glanced out the window at the buildings wistfully. _"Just my first time being back in Gotham in this time period. I didn't think it would be like this."_

He had been lost in his own musings for a couple of blocks when Batman decided to break the silence again. _"You grew up in Gotham."_ It was a statement not a question. Having the dark knight know that didn't surprise Booster at all. The man of steel could have told him or he could have just figured it out on his own.

_"Yeah."_ There was no point in denying it. _"I knew what it would look like in the past even had Skeets show me a map when we were living in Metropolis. But visiting it is another thing. Kind of shows you how far you really are from home."_ They never spoke of it again and Booster came to believe that the conversation hadn't held any value to Bruce. Yet a few weeks later there had been another disaster in Gotham and the league had rushed to assist their sometime teammate. Far from pleased most of them had been given a lecture about not sending for their help thus they were not needed.

Booster hadn't been present for most of it as he had gone to the location of the latest crime spree himself. Between his powers and fury the criminals hadn't had a chance. He wondered if this part of town was forever destined to be plagued with crime and the suffering of the less fortunate. Skeets had shown him a map of present Gotham over the one he had grown up in. Which naturally would turn out to be a hot spot for trouble in Batmans' time. Silently observing from above was the man himself with his cape billowing ominously behind him. That was a neat trick that never failed to make Booster miss his own lost cape (stupid Superman.) He would never be sure how long he stood there waiting for a harsh reprimand that would never come. Only a hand full of times had he had found himself in the city under those watchful eyes yet he had never been kicked out. Didn't matter what guise the bat took--he didn't warn Booster Gold against visiting his town.

Having the steering wheel in his hands with the car zooming over hills much like his beloved Boostermobile had the blond man noted the difference. HE was the one in charge calling the shots and driving THE car. Besides him Michelle laughs at him loving an "antique." Blasphemy, the Batmoible was a classic. Those never goes out of style. A pity that his sister just didn't get these superhero things. Ted would have. With that sobering thought comes the next phase of their "make it up as we go along" plan. If he can't be Batman then they have to go another way--and they sure as hell aren't getting Skeets to play Robin.

The idea is to have this be an in and out operation. The Gordons are supposed to be out of their hair which will give Michelle a chance to dress up as Batgirl. She can at least see the appeal of that. Standing guard at the door while Michelle changes in the bathroom Booster tries not to think about the woman their technically stealing from. (Borrowing is more correct as they will return the uniform later.) Barbara is still walking now, a sight that he has never seen besides from imsges during her run as a costumed heroine. They never were close, she was the girl Ted liked but wouldn't fight Nightwing for. The longest conversation they had was when he pleaded for her to use her abilities to look for Ted.

Almost as if she was prompted Barbaras' voice carries down the hallway and Michael winces at the bad timing. A great Time Master he was turning out to be. Knocking her out isn't something Booster would relish, it might be the best option for their job. It's not something he can do after seeing her broken and bleeding on the carpet. When the redhead enters for a second he forgets all that and is reminded of the "goddess of a woman" that Ted spoke of. Booster has to admit that he does see the attraction. Always had a thing for redheads himself.

Ted also informed him of her temper which is why the first words out of his mouth are meant to be calming and reasonable. Except that Barbaras' eyes and tone are suspicious when she asks how he knows her name. Crap. Not knowing how else to explain it he tries a little truth about sharing a mutual friend. Only the past and present tenses mess it up. She's more curious than angry which is a good sign. Who knows, maybe he can pull this off without a hitch, though her mention to her fathers' gun is close to bursting that hope. Still Booster thinks he can handle her in a rational manner when his sister chooses that moment to taunt Batgirl. Michelle was never as eager to flaunt as her brother but she certainly shows it every now and then. Sadly for them that she decided to do so in Barbaras' home, dressed in her costume while mocking her closeness to her father (the last was a sore point with Shell.) One of the twins knew very well what was coming seconds before the real Batgirl kicked the fake in the face.

_"You really need to listen to me!"_ Futile? More than likely.

_"No. I really don't!"_ Barbara Gordon snaps back tossing a lamp at him. Given her aim and closeness it's a near thing that only due to his own experience that he's able to avoid being hit. Taking notes from Skeets Michelle sees her chance to spray Babs with the knockout thingy. Which would have been great save for dear old dad coming in. He has to wonder if Rips' "let me explain" method ever works because he's willing to bet his whole savings that it never flies in Gotham.

With any luck Barbara, the woman with the perfect memory, wouldn't remember this thanks to the spray. She must have forgotten Booster reasoned, otherwise she plays as many mind games as Bruce. Speaking of mind games his sister has a worse sense of humor than he remembers. They have to have him in disguise? Fine. Dressed up in a high collar gaudy king suit? Not so much. At least he has the glasses, if they work for Superman their work for him.

An escape from the police later their jumping into the fray to attack him--past him--and once more Booster Gold has to wonder how many times he going to end up literally beating himself up. Huh, maybe he does have more issues with himself than he thought, otherwise he wouldn't give himself so many bruises. Michelle is getting confused over the now, the then and time changes. Rip can explain it to her later, Booster just wants to get this whole mess over and done. Wiley Dalbert gets his loot to fund the children's hospital, they get to make an exciting film worthy exit and the whole thing is neatly warped up. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
